The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas
by Red Ocean
Summary: Sasuke memandang keluar jendela, dan dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang tak jauh lebih tua darinya, dalam piama bergaris-garisnya. YAOI. SasuNaru. Lemon. Nyaris PWP. gagg suka gagg sah baca.


**Disclaimer:Masashi Kishimoto**

**Summary:Sasuke memandang keluar jendela, dan dia melihat seorang anak laki-laki yang tak lebih tua darinya, dalam piama bergaris-garisnya.**

**Rate:Believe me, I try to keep it on T-rated, but… I failed… gyahahahaha!!! Akhirnya saia kembali bikin M!!!**

**Pairing:Uchiha Sasuke & Uzumaki Naruto. Walaupun saia lagi sebel banget ama Sasukebe, saia tetep jadiin dia ama Naruto. Habisnya kalo dibikin SaiNaru agak gimana… gitu sih. Naruto, maafkan dia walaupun dia telah meninggalkanmu.**

**Warning:OOC, AU, YAOI, LEMON, nyaris PWP, gaje.**

Hm… saia perasaan hobi banget ya nge-remake cerita punya orang lain ke dalam Naruto version-nya?? Beginilah nasib orang yang tidak punya apa-apa…T_T… sama seperti karakter-karakter Naruto sendiri, **The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas** sama sekali bukan punya saia. Itu adalah sebuah novel karangan John Boyne yang sedang saia baca. Fic gaje ini terinspirasi dari judul novel itu. Jadi, bagi yang udah baca bukunya, jangan heran kalau ceritanya BEDA JAUH. Saia Cuma ambil judulnya doang. Hehehe… enjoy to read!

**_Chiba Asuka's Present_**

**_The Boy in the Striped Pyjamas_**

Sasuke membenci ini. Ia duduk di ambang jendela kamar barunya di rumah barunya di Konoha. Ia mengunci diri di kamar yang masih asing baginya itu dan menatap keluar, ke arah jalanan sepi yang agak remang-remang. Karena suatu alasan, keluarganya memutuskan untuk pindah dari desa Oto yang penuh dengan pemandangan indah, udara yang sejuk dan suara hewan-hewan ternak ke Konoha dua minggu yang lalu. Sebuah kota besar yang padat dengan aktivitasnya. Sasuke membenci ini. Ia mencintai Oto, tanah kelahirannya, tempat ia menghabiskan masa kecilnya yang bahagia di sana.

"Sasuke, jangan ngambek begitu. Kau sudah enam belas tahun. Kau sudah cukup dewasa untuk menerima perubahan," nasihat ibunya ketika mereka sampai di depan rumah baru yang memang lebih besar dari rumah lama Sasuke di Oto, tapi dengan suasana yang sama sekali tidak disukai Sasuke. Ia tidak bisa melihat langit biru yang sangat disukainya itu di kota macam Konoha, tempat dimana keindahan langit biru cerah terhalang oleh gedung-gedung pencakar langit. Padang rumput tempat Sasuke biasa menghabiskan waktunya sambil berbaring memandangi langit juga tidak ada, digantikan oleh sederetan perumahan-perumahan mewah, tapi tidak ramah. Ini namanya bukan menerima perubahan, tapi memaksakan perubahan.

Alasan keluarga Sasuke harus pindah rumah adalah karena ayahnya mendapat kenaikan pangkat dan dipindah tugaskan ke Konoha, kota metropolitan yang sama sekali tidak disukai Sasuke. Suasana pedesaan yang damai dan tenang telah terlalu mendarah daging dalam tubuh dan jiwanya, sangat bertolak belakang dengan hiruk pikuknya perkotaan.

_Dan mereka bahkan tidak mau mendengar pendapatku mengenai kepindahan ini. _Batin Sasuke kesal. Kakak semata wayangnya, Itachi, setuju-setuju saja mereka harus pindah. Berbeda dengannya, Itachi tidak menyukai suasana pedesaan yang dianggapnya jauh dari peradaban. Tapi perubahan tidak hanya terjadi dengan tempat tinggal Sasuke, setelah seminggu mereka menetap di kota yang penuh dengan polusi udara begini, keluarganya sangat jarang berada di rumah. Sasuke lebih sering ditinggal sendiri. Ayahnya sepertinya jadi makin mencintai pekerjaannya atau sekretaris wanitanya sehingga ia tidak pernah pulang, hanya mengirim segepok uang tiap harinya. Ibunya juga tampaknya mulai menyukai sisi kehidupan yang berbeda, mulai sering keluyuran malam-malam, membawa pulang berbagai macam cowok seumuran Itachi dalam keadaan mabuk dan sekarang malah sudah genap lima hari ibunya tidak pulang. Kakaknya tak mau kalah. Sasuke tak mengetahui keberadaannya saat ini. Hanya pulang sekali dua kali dalam seminggu ini, kemudian menghilang lagi dalam sekejap. Keluarganya hancur berantakan. Apa bagusnya punya uang melimpah dan rumah mewah di kawasan elit kalau bahkan mereka tidak punya kebersamaan? Memuakkan.

Sasuke turun dari ambang jendelanya dan berjalan gontai menuju ke tempat tidurnya. Ia membiarkan jendela kamarnya terbuka, menikmati angin malam yang berhembus pelan dan memejamkan matanya, tertidur.

Keesokan paginya, Sasuke bangun ketika cahaya matahari menyinari tubuhnya, membuatnya silau. Dengan mengantuk, ia menutup jendela kamarnya, dan bergegas ke kamar mandi. Sekolahnya dimulai sebentar lagi. Setelah mandi, ia membuka kulkas, mengeluarkan sekarton susu sapi, meminumnya dan langsung berangkat ke sekolah tanpa makan apa-apa. Dia tidak begitu pandai memasak. Biasanya ia membeli sesuatu dari restoran dengan uang yang dikirim ayahnya tiap hari. Uang itu dikuasainya sendiri karena baik ibu dan kakaknya tidak pernah berada di rumah. Tapi Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang akan menghambur-hamburkan uang berjuta-juta dalam sehari. Jadi sekarang, amplop-amplop coklat tebal berisi uang itu tergeletak begitu saja di laci bufet Sasuke.

"Pagi, Sasuke," sapa seseorang dengan centilnya. Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati seorang cewek berambut pink mencolok berjalan menghampirinya. Sasuke mengabaikan cewek itu, dan tetap melanjutkan perjalanannya ke sekolah dalam diam dengan kedua tangan di masukkan ke dalam saku celananya.

"Iih, Sasuke jahat. Masa aku dicuekin?" tanya gadis itu pura-pura cemberut, kedua tangannya sudah melingkari lengan kiri Sasuke, membuat cowok emo itu risih.

"Sakura, lepaskan aku," tanggap Sasuke dingin. Ia mengibaskan tangan kirinya dan langsung menambah kecepatan jalannya, meninggalkan Sakura di belakangnya. Satu hal lagi yang tidak disukainya dari Konoha. Semua cewek di sini tidak mengenal sopan santun. Mereka semua mengejar-ejarnya sambil berteriak-teriak histeris, dengan PD memeluk-meluknya atau mencium pipinya tanpa izin, mengajaknya bicara dengan gaya menggoda yang nyaris membuat mereka semua kelihatan seperti mucikari profesional. Tapi yang paling parah ya cewek yang bernama Sakura itu. Seandainya Sasuke tidak tahu dari keluarga mana Sakura berasal, ia sudah menyebut cewek itu dengan sebutan 'cewek murahan'. Sayangnya, Sakura berasal dari keluarga Haruno yang cukup terpandang di sekolahnya. Sasuke tidak mengerti kenapa gadis yang seharusnya terhormat seperti dia mau merendahkan derajatnya dengan bersikap kegatelan begitu. Menjijikkan.

Sasuke memasuki gerbang sekolah, mengabaikan seruan cewek-cewek yang heboh menyambutnya dan terus saja berjalan menuju kelasnya. Sasuke memang tidak punya teman di Konoha. Ia sengaja menutup dirinya dengan bersikap dingin pada semua orang. Tapi tampaknya sikapnya itu malah membuatnya makin digilai cewek-cewek. Menyebalkan. Ia meletakkan tasnya di atas mejanya dan duduk dengan kedua siku bertumpu pada meja, tangan terkatup dan di letakkan di depan bibirnya. Ia memandang keluar jendela kelasnya, ke arah halaman depan. Sepertinya itu sudah jadi hobi favoritnya semenjak tiba di Konoha, memandang keluar jendela.

Tapi itu bukan sekedar hobi, sebenarnya ia sedang menunggu…

-flashback-

Sasuke meletakkan tasnya di atas mejanya di bagian paling belakang kelas dekat jendela, dan langsung mendudukkan diri di kursinya. Ini adalah hari ketiganya di Konoha dan hari ini pasti bakal jadi sama menyebalkannya dengan hari-hari sebelumnya. Hari yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang akan menjilatnya dengan senyum palsu mereka, karena dia adalah seorang Uchiha. Ya, walaupun baru saja pindah, keluarga Uchiha langsung terkenal karena ayahnya berkerja langsung di bawah kepemimpinan Hokage, gubernur wilayah itu, sebagai tangan kanannya. Dengan gaji melimpah, keluarga Uchiha langsung kaya raya dan menjadi salah satu keluarga terpandang di Konoha. Orang-orang tak peduli seberapa bejat anggota keluarganya, yang penting cukup kaya untuk dijadikan tambang emas. Dan itulah yang terjadi pada Sasuke. Tampan, pintar dan kaya langsung membuatnya terkenal di sekolah. Cewek-cewek mulai mengejarnya, cowok-cowok selalu membaik-baikinya dan mengajaknya berteman, tapi Sasuke menutup diri. Itu semua palsu. Sahabat sejatinya ada di Oto, langit biru yang tak akan bisa didapatnya di sini.

"Sasuke, boleh pinjam PR Biologinya tidak?" tanya seorang cowok berambut coklat berantakan dengan dua tato segitiga merah di pipinya. Inuzuka Kiba.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke. Ia mengeluarkan buku Biologi dari dalam tasnya, menyodorkannya ke arah Kiba tanpa memandang wajah cowok itu yang berhiaskan senyum berterimakasih palsunya. Kedua sikunya berada di atas meja, tangannya terkatup dan diletakkan di depan bibirnya sementara mata onyx-nya memandang keluar jendela. Ia memandang orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan tatapan bosan sampai ketika kedua matanya menangkap sesuatu.

Seorang anak laki-laki berambut pirang yang tak lebih tua darinya, dengan piama bergaris-garis yang sudah kumal, berdiri di luar pagar sekolahnya dengan kedua tangan mencengkeram pagar. Matanya, yang berwarna biru cerah dan bening membuat Sasuke teringat akan langit biru nan cantik yang sangat disukainya, menatap ke arah sekolah dengan ekspresi sedih. Sasuke masih terus memandangi anak laki-laki itu, desir aneh memenuhi dadanya. Tiba-tiba anak itu mendongak ke atas, memandang ke jendela di mana Sasuke memandang keluar, dan mereka pun bertatapan. Sasuke merasa bahwa langit yang telah hilang dari hidupnya kembali padanya ketika ia menatap mata biru itu lekat-lekat tanpa berkedip, tidak membiarkan satu detik pun tersia-sia. Anak laki-laki itu menyadari kalau Sasuke menatapnya, sehingga ia tersenyum. Tulus dan ramah, berbeda jauh dengan apa yang diberikan orang-orang busuk di sekitarnya. Desir aneh yang memenuhi dadanya sejak pertama kali melihat anak laki-laki itu semakin bertambah ketika tahu senyum manis itu ditujukan padanya. Sasuke hendak membalas senyum itu, tapi ujung-ujung bibirnya mendadak terasa kaku. Jadi dia hanya terus memandang cowok itu.

Kemudian bel tanda masuk berbunyi dan anak laki-laki itu berlari menjauh dari sekolah, kemudian menghilang di tikungan. Sasuke merasakan perasaan mencelos di dasar perutnya ketika anak itu hilang. Ia berharap anak itu akan datang lagi besok.

-end of flashback-

Tapi anak itu tidak pernah datang lagi. Sasuke sampai sekarang masih menunggunya. _Aku akan menemuinya kalau misalnya dia datang lagi._ Batin Sasuke putus asa. Ia sangat, sangat merindukan mata biru itu, senyum manis itu, ia juga ingin mendengar suara anak itu. Bel tanda masuk berbunyi. Sasuke masih menerawang ke arah pagar sekolahnya, berharap anak laki-laki dengan piama bergaris kumalnya itu berdiri di luar pagar dan menatap ke arahnya lagi, tapi tidak ada siapa-siapa di luar sana. Sepi. Sasuke dengan enggan mengalihkan pandangannya ke Kurenai-sensei yang baru saja memasuki kelas.

Sasuke menggendong ranselnya di satu pundak dan berjalan keluar dari gerbang sekolahnya ketika jam sekolah sudah usai. Ia tidak mengikuti kegiatan klub apapun. Ia benar-benar tidak ingin bersosialisasi dengan siapapun. Ia masih menanti cowok berpiama garis-garis itu, dan ketidakmunculannya hari ini membuat _mood_-nya jatuh sampai ke bawah standar. Untung saja Sakura tidak memaksanya pulang sama-sama karena cewek norak itu ada kegiatan di klub dramanya. Ia sudah muak menghadapi keagresifan cewek satu itu.

Langit mendung. Awan-awan gelap sudah bergelung-gelung mengerikan di atas, kadang memperdengarkan suara gemuruh petirnya. Tapi Sasuke tetap saja cuek membelok di tikungan sepi, menuju ke gang sempit yang agak kumuh dan remang-remang walaupun siang hari, jalan pintas menuju ke rumahnya. Ia baru mencapai separuh gang ketika terdengar suara teriakan teredam dan makian kasar seseorang, diikuti suara pukulan benda tumpul. Sasuke mengernyit, jalan sepi seperti ini memang tempat yang cocok untuk melakukan tindakan kriminal, tapi tidak di siang bolong begini kan?

Sasuke berjalan mendekat ke arah sumber suara dengan langkah perlahan. Ia sama sekali tidak takut, kalau pun memang benar ada preman di ujung sana yang ingin menghajarnya juga, itu sama sekali tidak masalah. Toh tak ada yang bakal mengkhawatirkannya. Ketika ia sudah cukup dekat, ia bisa melihat apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Tiga orang cowok yang memakai seragam SMA yang sama dengannya, Konoha Gakuen, sedang memukuli seseorang yang meringkuk di kaki mereka dengan tongkat bisbol. Entah kenapa pemandangan itu membuat amarahnya naik ke permukaan.

Ia berlari ke arah cowok-cowok itu sambil berteriak, "Hei! Jauhi dia!"

Ketiga cowok itu menoleh ke arah Sasuke. Ternyata mereka adalah Suigetsu, Pein dan Tobi, senior-seniornya. Sasuke berdiri dua meter dari mereka dengan tatapan marah. Kedua tangannya mengepal erat di sisi tubuhnya. Ia memang butuh sesuatu untuk melampiaskan rasa marah dan ketidakpuasannya pada keluarganya, dan sekarang merupakan saat yang tepat untuk menyalurkan rasa itu.

"Jauhi dia," kata Sasuke geram.

"Oh, Uchiha rupanya," kata Suigetsu sambil terkekeh. Tobi dan Pein ikut tertawa bersamanya, mereka masih memukuli orang yang meringkuk itu dengan tongkat bisbol mereka.

"Aku bilang _jauhi dia_," ulang Sasuke penuh penekanan. Ia sudah menjatuhkan tasnya ke tanah.

Suigetsu mengangkat alis. "Bisa apa kau melawan kami?" remehnya. Pein dan Tobi berhenti memukuli orang itu yang masih merintih kesakitan, dan berjalan pelan mendekati Sasuke. Tongkat bisbol mereka diayun-ayunkan dengan gerakan mengerikan. Sasuke tetap bergeming di tempat. _Ini akan seru_, pikirnya senang. Sudah lama dia ingin menghajar senior-senior busuk macam Suigetsu, Pein dan Tobi.

Tanpa peringatan, Pein mengayunkan pemukulnya ke kepala Sasuke, dengan sigap, Sasuke menghindar dan menendang cowok bermata aneh itu pada perutnya, membuatnya mengerang kesakitan. Kaget dengan kesigapan Sasuke, Tobi memukul punggung Sasuke, tapi sebelum pemukul bisbol itu menyentuh tubuhnya, Sasuke berhasil menangkapnya dengan tangan kirinya dan memelintir pemukul itu berserta seluruh tangan kanan Tobi. Tobi mengumpat, membuat Sasuke menyeringai senang dan meninjunya tepat di hidung. Darah mengalir pelan dari hidung Tobi ketika ia terhuyung mundur.

"Kau hebat juga, bocah," ejek Suigetsu sambil menerjang maju. Sasuke hendak mengelak, tapi tubuhnya dikunci Pein, membuatnya tidak bisa bergerak. Pemukul bisbol itu dengan sukses menghantam perutnya. Rasa nyeri yang luar biasa merambati seluruh tubuhnya. Ia mengerang dan mengangkat kedua kakinya, mengalungkannya ke leher Suigetsu, lalu memutar pinggangnya, membuat suara berkeretak mengerikan ketika tampaknya Sasuke berhasil menggeser sendi di leher Suigetsu. Suigetsu jatuh ke tanah, pingsan. Sasuke merasakan kuncian di kedua lengannya mengendur ketika Pein dengan panik memanggil nama Suigetsu, ia memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk meloloskan diri, menyikut wajah Pein, mengambil tongkat bisbol yang terjatuh dari tangannya dan menggunakannya untuk memukul kepala Pein. Pein berteriak kesakitan sebelum tersungkur di sebelah Suigetsu. Tobi yang masih memegangi hidungnya yang berdarah menatap dua kroninya, ia melangkah menjauhi Sasuke dengan ketakutan dan langsung ambil langkah seribu.

Sasuke sedikit terengah. Ia menjatuhkan tongkat bisbolnya dan menghampiri orang yang dipukuli Suigetsu, Pein dan Tobi. Orang itu sekarang duduk meringkuk di pojokan, terisak kecil. Sasuke berlutut di samping orang itu dan terkesiap. Orang itu cowok berambut pirang dan berpiama garis-garis. Cowok yang selama ini ditunggunya. Sasuke memegang bahu cowok itu dengan lembut, membuatnya berjengit sedikit, air mata menggenangi mata birunya yang membuat Sasuke terpesona.

"Kau… baik-baik saja?" tanya Sasuke lembut. Cowok itu mengangguk pelan. Ia mencoba tersenyum pada Sasuke, tapi lebam di bibirnya membuat senyumnya tertahan. Bukan hanya itu saja. Piama yang dikenakannya lebih kumal dari sebelumnya, sobek di beberapa tempat dan bernoda darahnya sendiri. Kedua lengannya penuh memar dan luka-luka, begitu pula wajah dan kakinya. Sasuke merasa ingin menangis juga melihat kondisi anak itu, tapi ia menahan air matanya. Ia bahkan tidak kenal cowok ini.

Sasuke bangkit, mengambil tasnya yang tergeletak di samping tubuh Suigetsu, dan menghampiri cowok itu lagi. "Ayo," ajaknya. "Lukamu butuh diobati."

Hujan mulai itu mendongak menatap Sasuke. Sasuke bisa merasakan tetes-tetes air hujan yang makin lama makin deras membasahi tubuhnya. Ia tak peduli seluruh tubuhnya basah kuyup, asal anak itu mau ikut dengannya. "Ayo," ajak Sasuke lagi. Anak itu bangkit berdiri perlahan, ia menyeringai kesakitan tiap dia bergerak. "Terimakasih, tapi…" anak itu mencoba menolak.

"Ayo," potong Sasuke bersikeras. Ia menarik tangan anak itu dengan lembut dan mengalungkannya ke lehernya, memapahnya hati-hati. Ia menoleh ke wajah anak itu yang sekarang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Aroma citrus yang menenangkan menguar dari tubuhnya. Anak itu balas memandang Sasuke dan tiba-tiba wajahnya bersemu merah. Ia mengangguk pelan, memutuskan untuk ikut Sasuke. Hal itu membuat Sasuke tersenyum, hal yang sama sekali tidak pernah dilakukannya semenjak ia menginjakkan kakinya di Konoha.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Sasuke, ketika memapah anak itu dan berjalan menembus hujan.

"Uzumaki, Uzumaki Naruto," jawab anak itu.

Sasuke membuka pintu rumahnya dengan tangan agak sedikit gemetar. Lengan Naruto yang melingkari lehernya membuat suhu tubuhnya lebih panas, padahal badannya basah kuyup. Ia bisa merasakan tubuh kecil Naruto agak menggigil, dan ia mengeratkan pegangan tangan kanannnya di pinggang cowok itu sementara tangan kirinya mencoba membuka pintu. Setelah ia berhasil membuka pintu, Sasuke membawa Naruto ke ruang keluarga dan mendudukkan cowok itu di sofa terdekat. Naruto merintih pelan ketika tubuhnya menyentuh sofa. Sasuke bergegas menuju dapur dan mengambil kotak P3K yang berada di lemari dapur.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke sudah duduk di sebelah Naruto, mencoba mengobati luka-lukanya, tapi berhubung ia sama sekali tidak telaten dalam hal ini, yang ada dia malah membuat Naruto semakin kesakitan.

"Kurasa lebih baik kalau aku mengobatinya sendiri…eh?"

"Sasuke, namaku Uchiha Sasuke," kata Sasuke lega, terlepas dari kewajiban menyusahkan itu. Ia menyerahkan obat-obatan yang dipegangnya kepada Naruto dan mengamati cowok itu mengobati luka-lukanya sendiri. Naruto, berbeda dengan dirinya, sepertinya sangat mahir melakukan hal itu. Dengan cepat, ia sudah menyelesaikan pengobatannya dan beralih memandang Sasuke yang terpana menatap mata birunya. Desir aneh kembali memenuhi dadanya.

"Buka bajumu," kata Naruto.

Sasuke terbelalak kaget. "Eh?" tanyanya bingung, ia bisa merasakan rasa panas menjalari wajahnya. "Apa maksudmu?"

Naruto yang tampaknya menyadari kesalah pahaman yang ada di pikiran Sasuke menunduk malu dengan wajah memerah. _Manis._ "Maksudku, kurasa perutmu lebam akibat pukulan berandalan itu. Jadi lebih baik diobati juga."

"Oh," kata Sasuke sambil tersenyum geli mengamati reaksi Naruto. Dengan patuh, ia melepaskan kancing kemejanya satu persatu. Padahal dalam kondisi biasa, ia pasti sudah menolak diperlakukan seperti anak kecil begitu. Lukanya tidak seberapa dibanding luka yang diderita Naruto, tapi saat ini sama sekali bukan kondisi biasa bagi Sasuke. Ia tak bisa mengalihkan pandangannya dari wajah Naruto yang kecoklatan. Sangat kontras dengan wajah pucat yang dimiliki Sasuke. Terutama mata birunya. Dari dekat kelihatan jauh lebih indah daripada langit yang asli.

Sasuke melepas kemejanya yang basah kuyup dan menyampirkannya di kursi. Perutnya memang agak lebam, tapi sama sekali tidak terasa sakit. Naruto mengobatinya dengan lembut. Sasuke benar-benar terpesona. _Penantianku selama ini tidak sia-sia ternyata._ Dan ketika tanpa sengaja kulit Naruto bersentuhan dengan kulitnya, jantung Sasuke berdegup kencang. _Apa yang terjadi denganku?_

Naruto cepat-cepat menarik tangannya dan tersipu. "Maaf," gumamnya. Ia segera menyelesaikan perawatannya dengan cepat dan menggeser posisi duduknya agak menjauh dari Sasuke. Sasuke merasa sedikit kecewa, tapi ia tidak boleh bersikap memalukan di depan cowok yang baru saja dikenalnya. Sasuke mengambil kotak P3K dari hadapan Naruto dan mengembalikannya ke dapur. Sekembalinya ia dari dapur, Naruto masih duduk diam dengan kepala tertunduk. Air menetes-netes dari tubuhnya._ Dia pasti kedinginan, tolol. Kenapa kau lemot amat sih, Sasuke??_ Sasuke mengutuk dirinya sendiri.

"Er… Naruto, kau sebaiknya mengganti pakaian basahmu itu, atau kau bisa sakit," tawar Sasuke seraya mengambil kemeja basahnya dari sofa dan menyampirkannya di bahunya.

Naruto menggeleng gugup. "Tidak usah… kau terlalu baik padaku…" gumamnya lirih.

Sasuke berdecak. "Ayo," paksanya dan menyeret Naruto hati-hati agar tidak menyakiti luka-lukanya. Ia membawa Naruto ke kamarnya, mengabaikan protes pelan Naruto dan menyodorkan satu setel pakaiannya yang menurutnya pas dipakai di tubuh Naruto yang agak sedikit lebih kecil dari tubuhnya, tidak lupa juga dengan sehelai handuk kering untuk mengeringkan tubuhnya. "Ini," kata Sasuke dan meninggalkan Naruto sendirian dalam kamarnya sementara ia sendiri masuk ke kamar kakaknya untuk ganti baju. _Sebenarnya, apa yang sedang kurasakan??_

Setelah Sasuke selesai mengeringkan diri, ia keluar dari kamar Itachi dan mengetuk pintu kamarnya sendiri, memastikan Naruto sudah selesai atau belum. "Ya, masuk," jawab Naruto dari dalam. Ketika Sasuke membuka pintunya, ia terpana. Naruto tampak sangat manis dalam balutan t-shirt hitam dan training oranye-nya. Cowok itu berdiri di tengah ruangan dengan handuk putih terkalung di leher jenjangnya. Rambutnya yang masih agak basah menutupi sisi wajahnya. Ia kelihatan tampak lebih segar.

Naruto tersenyum begitu melihat Sasuke. Tersenyum dengan bibir merah mudanya yang mungkin akan terasa sangat lembut dan manis… Sasuke berdehem pelan. _Pikiran bodoh macam apa itu?_ Sasuke berjalan ke arah jendelanya yang masih terbuka, menyebabkan tetes-tetes air hujan yang semakin deras agak membasahi lantai kamarnya, dan menutupnya. Ia bisa merasakan langkah-langkah Naruto yang mendekat ke arahnya, kemudian berdiri di sampingnya. Sasuke meliriknya dan mendapati cowok itu sedang memandang tirai air hujan di luar. _Benar-benar pemandangan yang indah._

"Naruto," Sasuke membuka pembicaraan, "di mana kau tinggal?" tanyanya.

"Aku tidak punya tempat tinggal," jawab Naruto. Kesedihan mewarnai suaranya, walaupun senyum sedikit mengembang di wajahnya. Sasuke harus menahan diri untuk tidak memeluk cowok itu.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sasuke lagi, penasaran.

"Yah… karena aku memang tak punya," Naruto mengangkat kedua bahunya, senyum di wajahnya makin lebar. Tapi sorot matanya sangat memilukan. Sasuke tidak menyukainya. Melihat mata itu bersedih sama halnya dengan melihat langit yang disukainya bersedih.

"Orangtuamu?"

"Aku tak pernah mengenal mereka." Naruto menempelkan telunjuknya ke kaca jendela yang sedikit berembun dan menggambar sesuatu dengan embun itu.

"Lalu siapa yang merawatmu?" Sasuke beringsut mendekat ke arah Naruto dan mencium aroma citrus yang khas dari tubuh Naruto. Sasuke sangat menyukai aroma itu. Membuatnya merasa nyaman dan damai, membuatnya bisa melupakan apa yang terjadi dengan keluarganya.

"Seorang kakek gelandangan bernama Sarutobi," jawab Naruto. Kali ini senyum menghilang dari wajahnya. "Tapi beliau meninggal setahun yang lalu. Sejak itulah aku hidup sendiri."

Sasuke tahu dia kasihan pada Naruto, sementara dia memiliki begitu banyak uang yang tersia-sia, Naruto hidup sendiri di luar sana. Tapi ia menyadari perasaan yang dirasakannya saat ini lebih dari sekedar rasa kasihan. Kasihan tidak akan membuat jantungmu berdegup kencang ketika kau menatap seseorang. Dan ketika Naruto menurunkan telunjukanya dari jendela, Sasuke bisa melihat bahwa cowok itu baru saja menggambar sesuatu yang tampak seperti seekor rubah berekor sembilan. Dengan satu sapuan, Naruto menghapus gambar itu.

"Kau bisa tinggal di sini kalau kau mau," tawar Sasuke. Ia menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. Pikirannya menyerukan suatu perintah ke tubuhnya, yang sangat ingin ditentangnya karena tahu itu salah. Tapi pikirannya terus menyerukan perintah itu, membuatnya nyaris hilang konsentrasi.

"Sasuke… aku…" Naruto mencoba mengatakan sesuatu pada Sasuke, tapi ia merasakan tarikan lembut di tengkuknya dan sebelum ia menyadari apa itu, bibir Sasuke yang agak beraroma _mint_ telah menempel dengan lembut di bibirnya sendiri. Naruto mencoba meronta, tapi tekanan tangan dingin Sasuke dan rasa sakit yang masih melanda tubuhnya menghentikannya. Lagipula tubuhnya menolak dengan tegas untuk melepaskan diri. Ia hanya bisa memejamkan mata dan menikmati ciuman Sasuke.

_Ternyata bibirnya memang lembut dan manis._ Tangan kanan Sasuke meraih gorden biru jendelanya dan menutupnya pelan agar pemandangan dirinya dan Naruto tidak terlihat dari luar. Ia semakin menekankan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto, menhirup banyak-banyak aroma citrus yang bagai heroin untuknya. Ia merasakan kedua tangan Naruto mulai bergerak memeluk pinggangnya, saat itulah Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dari Naruto, dan memandang cowok itu dengan mata onyx-nya. "Naruto, aku menyukaimu," bisiknya lembut. "Aku menyukaimu sejak pertama kali melihatmu hari itu. Dan aku ingin kau tinggal bersamaku."

Naruto balas memandang Sasuke. Perasaan bingung dan kaget bercampur jadi satu di benaknya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengenal Sasuke dan cowok itu malah menciumnya, bilang kalau ia menyukainya. Ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Mata birunya memandang ke kedalaman mata onyx Sasuke. Naruto tahu cowok itulah yang memandang ke arahnya dari jendela Konoha Gakuen berhari-hari yang lalu. Dan sejak itu, Naruto tak pernah melupakannya. Ia selalu hadir dalam mimpi-mimpinya. Jujur, ketika tiga berandalan tadi menghajarnya, yang ada dalam benak Naruto adalah, Sasuke akan menolongnya. Walaupun waktu itu dia tahu itu mustahil karena bahkan mereka tidak saling mengenal, tapi ternyata permohonan Naruto terkabul. Ia merasa luar biasa lega ketika melihat Sasuke, cowok yang dilihatnya di Konoha Gakuen, datang untuknya. Dan sekarang, apa salahnya memenuhi keinginan cowok itu untuk tinggal bersamanya? Toh dia penyelamat hidupnya. _Biarkan dia melakukan apa yang dia inginkan padaku. Aku akan menerimanya._

Naruto mengangguk pelan dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke ketika cowok itu tersenyum lembut padanya dan membelai pipinya dengan jari-jarinya yang sedingin es. Bukannya Naruto tidak menyukai itu, ia malah menikmatinya. Tangan Sasuke mulai bergerak ke tengkuknya lagi, menariknya sedikit dan mencium Naruto untuk yang kedua kalinya hari ini. Tapi ciumannya berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Kali ini lebih ganas dan bernafsu. Anehnya, Naruto sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit walaupun seluruh tubuhnya masih luka. Ia diam saja ketika Sasuke mulai memeluk pinggangnya erat-erat sementara ia meletakkan kedua tangannya melingkar di leher Sasuke.

"Kau keberatan?" bisik Sasuke di telinganya, membuatnya merasakan sensasi aneh di tubuhnya. Naruto menggeleng, masih memejamkan mata, meletakkan hidungnya di leher Sasuke yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya. Naruto bisa merasakan Sasuke tersenyum di telinganya, sebelum menggigitnya dengan lembut, kemudian mengarahkan bibir dinginnya ke leher Naruto dan meninggalkan _redmarks_ di sana, membuat Naruto mendesah pelan.

"Aku menyukai suaramu. Aku menyukai segala hal tentangmu, Naruto," bisik Sasuke lagi, kali ini mengeratkan pelukannya sambil terus menciumi Naruto, kemudian dengan lembut mengangkat tubuh kecil itu dan membaringkannya di tempat tidurnya. Jantungnya berdegup kencang. Akal sehatnya kalah telak. Lagipula Naruto tampaknya akan menikmatinya. Tak salahnya melakukan lebih jauh.

Sasuke masih menciumi leher dan dada Naruto, membuat cowok itu terus mendesah sensual dan menggeliat pelan. "Ahh… Sasuke…"

Sasuke terangsang mendengar suara itu. Bibirnya kembali ke bibir Naruto, menjilatnya pelan agar mau membukanya, dan Sasuke menyisipkan lidahnya ke mulut cowok itu, menjilat seluruh bagian mulutnya dengan lembut. Naruto mengerang tertahan. Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dan menanggalkan t-shirt hitam yang dipakai Naruto dari tubuhnya, lalu melucuti celananya, membuatnya berbaring polos. Ia juga membiarkan Naruto melucuti seluruh pakaiannya, sementara ia sendiri mulai menggerayangi tubuh Naruto dengan mulut dan tangannya.

"Sasu…nggh…" erangnya pelan, membuat Sasuke tersenyum. Suara yang sudah lama ingin didengarnya sekarang terdengar sangat jelas ditelinganya, membuat jantungnya berdebar makin kencang. Sasuke bisa merasakan sesuatu di antara kedua kakinya mengeras.

"Naru… kau siap?" tanya Sasuke, membelai rambut Naruto dengan lembut dan mencium bibirnya sekilas. Naru hanya mengangguk pelan. Sasuke mengangkat kedua kaki Naruto dan menjilat bagian dalam pahanya sebelum melakukan oral seks padanya. Naruto mengerang lagi ketika Sasuke menelan seluruhnya dan mengulumnya.

"Sasuke… aku…" Naruto tidak menyelesaikan kalimatnya ketika Sasuke bisa merasakan seluruh bagian dalam mulutnya basah tersiram cairan hangat yang berasal dari Naruto. Sasuke melepaskan bibirnya dan tersenyum puas. "Kau menyukainya, Naruto?" tanya Sasuke, memandang Naruto yang berbaring lemas dengan mata terpejam. Seluruh tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan napasnya memburu. Sasuke mulai membalikkan tubuh Naruto dan mencium tengkuknya.

"Sasu… kau belum…" bisik Naruto saat merasakan tangan Sasuke membelai 'milik'-nya.

"Kau mau?" tanya Sasuke agak tidak percaya. Naruto mengangguk lagi. Sasuke bergegas mengambil lotion dari atas bufet di samping tempat tidurnya dan membaluri seluruh tangan kanannya dengan itu, membuatnya licin. "Bilang kalau terasa sakit, Naru…" bisik Sasuke sambil menyentuh pantat Naruto, dan membukanya lebih lebar, kemudian memasukkan jarinya ke dalam. Naruto merintih tertahan, mencengkram rambut Sasuke, tapi ia tidak mengeluh. "Teruskan," pintanya terengah-engah.

Sasuke memasukkan ketiga jarinya perlahan ke tubuh Naruto, membuat cowok itu semakin mengeratkan cengkramannya. "Aku akan mulai sekarang, Naruto," bisik Sasuke agar Naruto siap. Sasuke mulai mengangkat tubuh bagian bawahnya dan dengan lembut, memasukkan seluruhnya ke tubuh Naruto. Naruto mengerang kesakitan lagi. Sasuke segera menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir Naruto, mencoba mengurangi rasa sakitnya. Sasuke dengan perlahan mengangkat pinggulnya maju dan mundur dengan teratur, sesuai dengan irama nafas Naruto.

"Sasuke…" erang Naruto.

Sasuke benar-benar kehilangan kendali sekarang. Ia sudah hampir mencapai klimaks. Ia tak menyangka seorang Naruto bisa membuatnya merasa kepayahan begini. Iramanya makin cepat, membuat tempat tidurnya agak bergetar juga. Akhirnya isinya menyeruak keluar. Naruto mendesah pelan ketika cairan hangat membasahi bagian dalam perutnya. "Sasuke…" panggilnya lagi.

Sasuke melepaskan dirinya dari tubuh Naruto dan berbaring di sebelah cowok itu. Napasnya memburu. "Aku mencintaimu, Naruto," bisiknya. Naruto merapatkan tubuhnya ke tubuh Sasuke dan memeluk cowok itu. "Aku juga, Sasuke," jawabnya. Sasuke membelai rambut pirang di sebelahnya dengan lembut dan mengecup puncak kepalanya. Langit yang direnggut paksa darinya telah kembali dalam sosok Naruto dan kali ini, dia tak akan membiarkannya direbut lagi. Ia akan menjaganya seumur hidupnya.

Saia sudah gila!!!

Fic yang nyaris PWP ini adalah pelampiasan saia di sela-sela pembuatan Hana To Yume yang mulai bikin jengkel. Tapi saia tidak menyangka bisa bikin ginian!!!

Yah… yang mau ripyu silakan… yang tidak ya tidak usah…

Polling nih, polling… enaknya dibikin lanjutannya gak ya? Atau dibiarin oneshot gini aja? Kalo mau lanjut, enaknya ceritanya digimanain?

Jawab polling-nya lewat ripyu ya! Itu pun kalo mau meripyu fic yang isinya 'gituan' semua ini…~_~


End file.
